


Juice

by gaocp



Category: Juice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 牛桃 TaoRis 勋桃色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaocp/pseuds/gaocp
Summary: ooc我也不知道自己在写什么，对不起别骂了。他是你的头号克星，也是头等男友。





	Juice

吴亦凡打开门怔怔地看着浑身湿漉的黄子韬站在自己面前。

还没有反应过来，对面的男孩就不顾一切地扑到自己身上。

冰冷的唇覆在唇上，湿滑的舌头熟练地伸进自己的嘴里。

黄子韬微微皱眉。

你抽烟了。

吴亦凡不置可否。

恍惚中仿佛嗅到黄子韬身上别的雄性动物的味道。但失落感像羽毛一样，被风轻轻一吹就消失不见。

你还知道来找我啊。

吴亦凡想这样揶揄他，但始终没舍得开口。

他们在门口亲吻了很久。黄子韬见吴亦凡没有想让他进屋的意思，就自己在接吻的空档伸出一只手轻轻把门带上。

刚关上门，吴亦凡房间里就走出来一个年轻女孩。头发很长，面孔精致。看到黄子韬见怪不怪，从他们身边走过，离别前也没跟吴亦凡打招呼。

怎么又是她。

黄子韬不满地对吴亦凡嘟囔。

那么久不见，你眼光怎么还那么差？

吴亦凡抵着黄子韬的额头，觉得这样的黄子韬很可爱，没忍住用手捏了捏对方的脸，说：彼此彼此。

这是黄子韬和吴世勋第108次吵架了。

也是黄子韬第109次来找吴亦凡约炮了。

每次吵架的原因都不一样。上次是因为黄子韬当着吴世勋的面跟别的男生多说了几句话吴世勋转头就翻脸。再上次是因为黄子韬没有删掉朋友的告白短信被吴世勋看到。

每次原因都不一样，但内核相同。

我是他的宝贝。

黄子韬曾经在吴亦凡面前这样说。

吴亦凡也一脸认真地点了点头，不仅一点不酸还十分赞同：是的，最酷最可爱的宝贝。

吴世勋在黄子韬口中简直就是暴躁画风没长大的小孩。吴亦凡虽然没有见过他，但是从黄子韬的描述里就能刻画出一个动不动就生气，吃醋幼稚到爆炸的犯罪侧写。

搞不懂黄子韬到底喜欢那个家伙哪一点？

每次黄子韬来找吴亦凡，他都能从黄子韬嘴里尝到淡淡甜甜的奶茶味，耐着性子把黄子韬嘴里的津液都舔舐干净，再重新沾染上属于自己的气味。

雄性动物宣示主权的方法和狗并无差别。

这次你们吵架又是什么原因呢？

吴亦凡等着黄子韬开口抱（炫）怨（耀）。

但黄子韬却一反常态没有提到吴世勋。

无妨。

吴亦凡甚至恶劣地开始猜测黄子韬这次是不是跟吴世勋分手了。

有点幸灾乐祸的味道。

他是个爱记仇的天蝎座，不然也不会记着黄子韬是因为跟吴世勋吵架，所以来找自己约炮第109次。

清清楚楚。

但也只是记仇而已。像一直在赊着帐的账本，赤字是越来越多，却从没想过要讨回来。

这年头欠钱的才是大爷。

此话不假，吴亦凡整天惦记这位大爷。惦记得吃不饱睡不好。好久没抽的烟也重新抽了起来。面对着老炮友的搔首弄姿一点兴趣都没有。

正在尴尬时黄子韬的敲门声拯救了他。

震耳欲聋的仿佛是在捉奸。

要是捉奸倒好了，自己有什么资格被捉奸？黄子韬又有什么资格来捉他的奸呢？

看着炮友眼睛不眨招呼不打地从他和黄子韬身边走过。吴亦凡就知道完了：这下自己在圈子里是彻底混不下去了，臭名远扬。

于是在心里又给黄子韬记了一浓墨重彩的一笔。

黄子韬你欠我这里的用什么还？

一只手扶着对方的后脑勺加深亲吻，另一只手已经不老实地从下面掀开粘在男孩腹肌上潮湿的布料。

像爬山虎一样，温暖的触感慢慢沿着肌肤的纹理蔓延。随即黄子韬感觉到有样东西顶着自己。

是的，吴亦凡硬了。硬得那么有理有据顺理成章浑然天成。

舌尖伸进黄子韬的耳朵。模拟性交的方式温柔抽插。黄子韬的耳朵被突如其来巨大又绵密的声响侵略，连着脖颈处都酥酥麻麻。

阿嚏～

非常不合时宜的喷嚏声让吴亦凡愣了一下，然后立马反应过来。

他亲了亲黄子韬的耳垂，一把抱起黄子韬。

换个暖和点的地方。

浴室里笼罩着温暖的水汽和亲吻发出的黏腻口水声。

吴亦凡躺坐在浴缸里，黄子韬坐在他身上软趴趴地靠过来跟他接吻。

黄子韬的舌头酥酥软软，吴亦凡边嘬边舔，仿佛怎么也吃不够。

想着这段时间没有见面，自己嘴里含着的舌头说不定每天都在舔别人的鸡巴，他就隐隐有些怒意。

一只手扣住黄子韬的后脑勺，另一只手握住了黄子韬身下的挺立开始套弄。

嗯唔。在自己嘴边哼哼唧唧的黄子韬像没了骨头，全身越来越烫，脸蛋红扑扑，眼睛紧闭，眉头也皱了起来。

像个发高烧的迷糊小孩。

食指一伸进后穴就被牢牢吸附住。

你看看你的身体有多想我。

黄子韬被欺负得一点力气都没有，懒得回应吴亦凡。头靠在吴亦凡肩头，嘴巴微张，轻轻喘息，忍耐着身下的撩拨。

很久没有碰黄子韬了，吴亦凡有些急切地伸进了第二根手指，感受他穴口的紧致。

然后第三根，靠在自己身上的人发出难耐的嘤咛。口水顺着嘴角流到吴亦凡胸口，然后又努力撑起脑袋乖巧舔掉。

想要了吗？

每次和他吵架就来找我，是他满足不了你吗？

你和他做爱的时候，会想到我吗？

他在你身体里的时候，你也像现在这样好看吗？

他也能让你像现在那么爽吗？

吴亦凡看着氤氲水汽里情动的脸，脑袋里冒出一堆问句。

黄子韬骑坐在吴亦凡身上，小小的穴口将紫红色的粗壮整根没入。身体上下起伏，娴熟地对准体内的点，研磨挤按。

吴亦凡的舌尖抚过挺立的肉珠，轻轻啃咬后变得充血肿胀。温柔地打圈，均匀地抹上唾液，然后吸吮。

下半身却一个挺身发狂地用劲。

翻身，让黄子韬背对自己跪在浴缸里。

在水中撅着屁股，流畅的肩线，蜜色的皮肤，不知是水珠还是汗珠浸润着的腰身。都无一不令吴亦凡疯狂。

恶狠狠插进去的同时，一只手用力掰过黄子韬下巴，强迫他艰难地转过头，和自己接吻。两条舌头暴露在空气中交缠，男孩的呻吟变得黏腻不清。

不许想他。

差不多射了两三次，帮黄子韬清理完身体裹着浴巾想抱他上床，却被拒绝。

别抱我去那张床上。

吴亦凡突然心中了然。

宠溺地轻咬了一下黄子韬的鼻尖。

那去沙发，沙发不脏，她没碰过。

黄子韬没拒绝。吴亦凡把他抱到沙发上，拿了一个小枕头垫在他脑袋下边。刚准备起身去拿电吹风，就被黄子韬拉住手腕。

不吹头发了？会感冒的。

黄子韬点点头又摇摇头。手仍旧紧紧抓着吴亦凡，然后闭上眼睛。

睡觉！

吴亦凡没有办法，只能拿着毛巾，不停地帮黄子韬擦着半湿不干的头发，后者舒服地闭着眼睛享受服务，仿佛已经睡着，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑。

这一次准备呆几天？

吴亦凡用嘴唇温柔地碰了碰黄子韬的脑袋。

黄子韬没有回答，可能已经睡着了吧。

见对方没应，吴亦凡才大着胆子用自己才能听得见的声音叫了黄子韬一声宝贝。

紧紧抱住黄子韬，两个人蜷缩在沙发上睡了一夜。

早上起来的时候发现黄子韬已经不见了。浴巾被扔进了洗衣娄，昨晚湿透的衣服也被带走。

沙发上微微凹陷下去的一处，像票据凭证，无声纪念昨晚。

看来他是一天都不准备呆。

吴亦凡也没有特别惊讶，活动僵硬的四肢，坐起身。

像幼时拿钱去买向往已久的玩具却被告知售罄，无力的失落感浸透全身。

就这样，呆呆地坐了几个小时后，门突然开了。

黄子韬提着大包小包的行李站在门口，身上已经换了干净衣服。

还不快过来帮忙。

黄子韬没好气地朝大脑当机的吴亦凡嚷嚷。

别杵那跟个木头似的。

吴亦凡这才回过神，笑嘻嘻地跑过去接黄子韬的行李。

忙到一半才意识到不对劲。

你哪里来的我家钥匙？

黄子韬不在意的扬了扬他手里的钥匙圈。

就放桌上，我顺手拿走了，看你还在睡就没叫醒你。

吴亦凡瞪大了双眼。

别这么小气吧唧的，这不是回来还你了，谁稀得偷你家东西？

吴亦凡忙着干手里的活，沉默了好一会儿，突然冷不丁地来了一句。

等会儿出去帮你配把钥匙。

虽然今天是阴天，但是吴亦凡的心情丝毫不受天气影响。

他心情特别好，牵着黄子韬的手走在大街上，也不管路人怎么看他。

手里攥着一枚刚配好的钥匙。生涩的凹凸不平，冷冽的光泽，被握在手心生出了丝丝暖意。

路过奶茶店，吴亦凡有所思地停住脚步，松开黄子韬的手，挠挠头想了好一会儿才开口问。

喝奶茶吗？

每次和黄子韬接吻都能尝出他嘴里的奶茶味，但他们在一起打了109次炮吴亦凡都没有亲眼见过黄子韬在他面前喝奶茶。

黄子韬摇头，牵住吴亦凡的手说不喝了，大清早喝什么奶茶。

说着黄子韬走进路边的全家，买了一瓶葡萄汁。

吴亦凡心里窃喜，看来黄子韬和吴世勋是真掰了。

谁知没走几步黄子韬就开口提到吴世勋了。

世勋要我来找你的。

啊？

吴亦凡怀疑自己听错了。这年头还有男朋友让自己去找炮友的？

昨天他来跟我道别了，我们分手了。以后我再也不见他，也不会再喝奶茶了。

什么意思？

就是他认输了的意思，放我走了。

黄子韬轻轻拉着吴亦凡的手，抱住对方。

我也认输了，吴亦凡。

输给你了。

 

END


End file.
